


Sugar Rush

by kumo_is_kumo



Series: Kumo's Sugar Daddy AU [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is a poor and bored college student. He seeks for entertainment and it comes in the form of tall and sexy male who is no other than his sugar daddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1222097/

 

Another sigh leaves his mouth as Baekhyun curls on his thin mattress at that night. The perks of being a poor college student. He can’t even feed himself properly, he can’t buy the things he needs and wants, and he is bored as fuck. There’s no entertainment he can do. He can’t even pay for a drink in the night club.

“What should I do,” he mutters lowly, burying his face into the not so fluffy pillow.

He wants something interesting, something that can rile him up, and something that can pull him out of this boredom. Oh, another perk of being a poor college student… he doesn’t have a boyfriend. Well, those two have no relation at all but whatever.

Baekhyun wants a boyfriend who could make him enjoy his life, or to put it more simple… someone interesting. And rich, that would be a plus.

He jolts up, eyes glancing to his poor laptop. Maybe something on the internet could be useful?

So, that’s how Baekhyun finds himself surfing to find something interesting and ends up entering this website that has a pretty display and simply luring him to join; _SweetBabySugarDaddy.com_

After reading so many testimonials from people, Baekhyun is tempted to join. Well, it won’t hurt to try, right? It’s not like he would lose anything from this.

Baekhyun clicks on the button of _create an account_ and begins to type in all of his information. The pop up shows out and it says: _Account created. Thank you for joining SweetBabySugarDaddy.com!_

Feeling so excited and nervous for doing this for the first time, Baekhyun rubs his palms together and prays so hard that he won’t make any mistake in this. The next thing he should do is to:

_Choose one:_

_Sweet Baby_

_Sugar Daddy_

Of course he is going to choose for a sweet baby. He is a poor and in need of money and entertainment. Right after he chooses one, the list of names for sugar daddy appears on the display and Baekhyun squints his eyes to make the right choice.

Kang, Nam, Yoo, Song, Lee, Jang, Park, Kim

Who should he choose? Baekhyun has a bad experience with people of Kang (because his ex-boyfriend was one). He doesn’t like the word Nam and he is reminded of Yoo Jaesuk of Yoo. Song should be good enough if it’s Song Joongki but still no. Lee is too much of people, Jang is not even interesting, and Kim is like the sure name of so many people in Korea.

That leaves him with Park. Mr. Park. Baekhyun tests the words in his mouth and he thinks that he quite likes it. So Park it is.

The Park has no real description and Baekhyun still chooses him. He is told to enter the first greeting and with his shaky fingers, he types a short: _Hello._

Baekhyun bites onto his thumb while shaking his leg. He shouldn’t be too nervous but he can’t help it from feeling this way.

_Hey there._

Oh, he replies back!

_Good night, Mr. Park._

_You sound sweet. I would like to hear that from your mouth, baby._

Um, okay? This guy seems quite decent and quite the… perv. Baekhyun shakes the thought away and continues chatting with him.

_I would like to say that to you, too, Mr. Park._

_Baby, you can’t rile me up like this. What’s your name?_

Oh… Already seduced, isn’t he? Baekhyun holds back a giggle. Even with short words, he can rile a man up. Is this a special talent of his?

_But Baekhyun wants to rile you up, Daddy._

Too straightforward? No? No. Baekhyun likes teasing people.

_Fuck. Baby, let me meet you tomorrow._

Already? Baekhyun hums, pondering over the suggestion. Should they meet up this soon? No more teasing? Would that be good enough?

_Okay, Daddy. Where do you want to meet up?_

_You choose._

_Hmm… At the park near the college building? A block away from the bakery? At 2 PM?_

_Alright. I can’t wait to meet you, baby._

_Me, too, Daddy. Me, too._

Oh, this is going to be so fun. Baekhyun lies back down and stomps his feet to the floor, giggling like a mad man. Luring this man would be so much fun. He just can’t wait anymore! If only tomorrow would come faster!

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet Baekhyun is shaking in nervousness while waiting for the man. Where does the braveness from last night go? He was so confident and all Daddy thingie last night. How come he reduces into a shaking mess right now?

Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath. One, two. One, two. Sure. Stay calm.

First plan, if the guy looks decent enough, stay.

Second plan, if the guy is old and wrinkly looking, run away.

Third plan, if the guy is pervert, kick his balls.

Sure that’s good enough. Baekhyun puffs his cheeks as he breathes deeply, his hands dusting the imaginary dust from his jacket. He steals a glance on the cracked display of his phone (courtesy when he dropped it a year ago) and finds that it’s already two. The man should be here anytime soon.

Baekhyun plays with his feet, still trying to calm himself down. What will the man do to him? Is he rich? He wouldn’t apply to be a sugar daddy if he is poor, right? Will they have sex? That’s how Baekhyun should play him, isn’t it?

He misses the polished shoes coming closer towards him. When he finally sees the shoes standing just an inch away from him, Baekhyun jolts up at the sudden low and husky voice calling of, “Are you Baekhyun?”

“Y-Yes!” He stutters, lifting his head up and meeting the sight of shirt and tie? He cranes his neck higher and finally finds the face of the guy.

Oh. My. Goodness.

He is so fucking hot. Baekhyun feels drool is forming inside of his mouth. The man has sharp jaw and pointy nose. His eyes are round and big and his lips are plump. All in all, he is perfect… like Baekhyun’s dream man.

They stare at each other for quite a moment, seem like ogling one another for a long time. He gulps.

“You are going to be my… sugar daddy?” Baekhyun looks up, tilting his head so high because the male is so tall.

The male stands there in front of him with full suit on and he looks very expensive and dominant. Baekhyun takes a step back, gulping in fear.

An arm winds around his waist and easily lifts him up from the ground. A mouth presses close against his ear and Baekhyun shivers when the tall male whispers, “You look sweet. Let Daddy lick you, Sugar.”

Oh, holy shit. His voice is so sexy.

Baekhyun blinks the haze away from his eyes and he takes a grip with his fist on the male’s suit.

“Uh,” he mutters softly, not knowing on how to reply back. The male lets out a small smirk at his lack of response and his hand squeezes his waist gently, yet teasingly.

“Did you wait for long? Let me make it up for you. Come with me.”

“Uh, yes,” Baekhyun nods docilely. The male’s voice is hypnotizing him and he finds himself agreeing to whatever he is saying.

The man puts him back down and keeps his arm around his waist while leading him towards where he parks his car. Baekhyun grips onto the strap of his sling bag when he sees the car. That is like… the newest car he once watched on the TV. It’s so expensive and shiny and… expensive.

Baekhyun is led to sit in the passenger seat and the male holds a hand over his head so he won’t knock it against the roof. That move is so sweet and Baekhyun keens silently when the male rounds over the car to get to the driver spot.

“Are you up for a late meal? Have you had your lunch?” The male asks.

“O-Oh, not yet.” Baekhyun whispers softly, unable to tell the male that he is running out of money this month and he is skipping his lunch so he could save up.

“Sweet. I made a reservation at this restaurant and I’m sure you like steak?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun bends his head down, glancing ever so slightly towards the male. He hears a soft but booming laugh from the male before a warm hand reaches aside to ruffle his hair.

“You are adorable.”

The man drives with one hand and Baekhyun whimpers internally because that move is so cool. He catches the sight of a branded wrist watch on the male and that’s even as expensive as the car.

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers and keeps his mouth shut. Where’s the cranky and brave self from before? He can’t even recognize himself right now!

The car drives into an extravagant complex and Baekhyun finds himself gaping like an idiot. He has never stepped into this complex! All this time, he could only imagined and dreamed about breathing the air on this complex but now he is here and breathing the expensive scent and the car stops in the parking lot. The man glances to him with an arrogant yet handsome smile, clearly enjoying his shocked face. He gets out of the car and walks over to open the door for him.

“Get down.” He says and Baekhyun blinks his eyes, still trying to break through his shock. With a short nod, Baekhyun quickly scrambles down from the expensive car (making sure to not scratch anything or it won’t be pretty). The man holds a hand on the small of his back, leading him gentlemanly towards the six stars restaurant that Baekhyun could only see on TV.

“Good evening, Mr. Park. I will guide you to your private dining room.” A waiter bows to them and walks in front of them. Baekhyun stumbles on his feet, still can’t get enough the fact that he is entering the sacred and expensive place. The man chuckles above his head, his hand moves from his back towards his waist and gives him a swift squeeze.

Baekhyun gulps when they are le towards the private dining room where it’s only for the two of them. When he finally sits down, all power leaves his legs and Baekhyun could only thank that he is now sitting or he would be buckling down already.

The man makes a quick wave with his hand and the waiter goes away, muttering, “Your orders will be serves soon, Sir.”

There are eyes staring at him, piercing through his soul and making Baekhyun shifts uncomfortably on his seat.

“Baekhyun, isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes,” he whispers, bending his head down. The man leans forward, reaching a hand to lift his chin up. Baekhyun stares at the man through his eyelashes. He feels the rough yet warm fingers on his chin, holding his head up.

“My name is Park Chanyeol. How old are you, Baekhyun?”

Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun finds himself repeating the name over and over again in his head. It’s not even helping that the man is smiling at him.

“O-Oh! I’m twenty, Sir.”

“Don’t be too formal. Call my name. Try it.” The man, Chanyeol, says.

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip. “But,”

“It’s okay. Go on.”

“C-Chanyeol.” He tests the name on his tongue and he admits he quite likes it. The man’s lips curl into a handsome smile.

“Very well, Baekhyun. My name is Chanyeol and I’m thirty.”

10 years gap. Oh my goodness. Baekhyun likes older men! They are so hot.

“O-Oh, um well.”

Chanyeol chuckles and the waiter comes announcing that he is going to serve them their meal. Various of expensive and extravagant dishes are laid out in front of them and Baekhyun wonders how should he touch it. This is too much for a late lunch.

“Dig in, Baekhyun.”

“Y-Yes.” He mutters, picking up the fork and knife.

Their cutleries clink softly against the expensive plates and Chanyeol is staring at him for the whole time. No words are shared between them for a moment and Baekhyun appreciates the silence because he is having a hard time in digesting the expensive dishes.

“So, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol starts after like twenty minutes or so, startling him and resulting him to choke. He coughs and the man offers him a glass of water against his lips.

“I-I’m sorry.” Baekhyun mutters softly, patting his chest. Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s okay. So, can I ask you some questions?”

“Yes, sure.”

“Why did you join the website?”

“Um,” Baekhyun puts down the napkin, “I was just bored with life… and, and um, I’m a bit tight with money.” He admits silently, squeezing his eyes shut. It’s embarrassing to admit that he is poor but this is why there are sugar daddies and sweet babies, right? He should be honest to him.

“Hm.” Chanyeol hums softly, inspecting his face. “Very well. Tell me more about yourself.”

So Baekhyun goes to blabber about himself, about what he likes and what he dislikes. The man urges him to keep talking while they finish their meal and by the time their plates are empty, Baekhyun has gained back his old self of the talkative and cheery boy, completely different form the nervous wreck from before.

He gets to know about Chanyeol, too. He is thirty years old and he is the current chairman of Park Law Firm. He doesn’t only have the law firm under his name, but also a few restaurant chains and also some companies with industry related. Baekhyun can’t even get over how rich he is.

They leave the restaurant (which he later learns that Chanyeol owns it as well) with the man’s hand on his waist, securely curled there and Baekhyun is no longer as tensed as before. He is brought towards a clothing shop of branded things and famous designer and he gets the spoil of his life. Chanyeol grabs whatever clothes that he thinks fit on Baekhyun and pays it with his unlimited black credit card.

Baekhyun has his hand securely clasped in Chanyeol’s bigger one as they stroll along the expensive complex. By the time his expensive sport car is filled with various paper bags from various branded shops, they get into the car.

Chanyeol starts the engine yet he doesn’t drive. He glances back to Baekhyun and takes his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“I like spending my time with you. Would you like to join me in my house and stay over for the night with me? I would like to know more about you.” He says with a gentle smile and who is Baekhyun to say no? He gets the spoil of his life by this man so it’s only right that he follows whatever he wants.

“Sure.”

“Sweet. Buckle up, baby.” Chanyeol says and then he starts driving the car out of the place.

During the whole journey, they talk a bit more around their favorite food and drink, also a bit about Baekhyun’s college life, and also about some unimportant things that Chanyeol keeps asking about.

He drives them back to his house which Baekhyun gapes at. It’s a big house with pretty garden and wide backyard and a pool.

“Welcome to my house, Baekhyun. I will be a good host so I hope you could enjoy yourself.” Chanyeol says while he lets him out of the car and simply leads him into the house.

Baekhyun looks around in astonishment, scared of touching and stepping his feet on something so expensive, yet Chanyeol just curls his arm around his waist and pulls him inside. The living room greeting him is even just as amazing and Baekhyun lets out a loud and breathless ‘woah’ slipping out of his mouth.

Chanyeol flicks the light open to brighten the dark kitchen and that’s even more expensive. Baekhyun is put down to sit on the counter while the tall man shrugs his suit off, leaving him in a tight fitting white dress shirt. Baekhyun gulps as he watches the muscles in his arms contract when he rolls his sleeves up to his elbows.

“I’m quite a good cook so you should enjoy yourself and watch Chef Park.” He winks and Baekhyun holds his palms over his mouth to cover his smile.

Chanyeol shows his cooking skill and Baekhyun doesn’t expect him to be this good. He could even pull off the flambé technique and turns the kitchen even hotter. Baekhyun shrugs his coat off from his shoulder and sits on the counter with his legs hanging off and swinging in the air.

The tall man holds onto his waist to help him down, much to Baekhyun’s surprise, before he is ushered to sit down and enjoy the dinner specially cooked for him. He can’t even stop moaning in delight because no wonder Chanyeol owns the restaurant chains; he himself is such a great cook.

After the light dinner, Chanyeol pulls him into his dark bedroom where the curtain is still opened wide to show the night view through the tall ceiling to floor windows. Baekhyun blinks his eyes in awe and is about to ask for something, yet he chokes when he is being pushed down onto the fluff king sized bed.

The man is towering over him and despite the dark room, Baekhyun could make out his smirk just fine.

“Hey, baby. I’ve been waiting for so long for this time.” Chanyeol says lowly, his rough fingers trailing over Baekhyun’s sides gently.

Baekhyun shifts and chokes on his breathe when Chanyeol’s hands go down to cup his ass cheeks through his jeans.

“Nice ass you have, baby.” Chanyeol whispers down against his ear and oh my gosh, isn’t it the hottest thing ever? Baekhyun starts to pant shallowly while imagining just what the man would do to him. Fucking with an older man is always his guilty pleasure. But a rich and handsome older man? Well, that’s jackpot.

A breathy chuckle leaves Chanyeol’s mouth when Baekhyun shudders under his touch. In a swift move with the man’s expert fingers, Baekhyun’s t-shirt is ripped out of him with a very satisfying sound of fabric ripping. No thought comes to Baekhyun’s head about how that t-shirt is practically his best t-shirt, when the man’s breathe is ghosting along his neck.

“Let out your voice, baby.” Chanyeol kisses the base of his neck. Baekhyun writhes weakly, completely surrendering under his mercy.

“D-Daddy.” He chokes out, gasping when those same fingers pull his jeans and underwear down his ankles to leave him naked under him.

“Beautiful.” Chanyeol mutters, before he dips down to start peppering kisses all over his chest. Baekhyun pants softly, opening his knees apart to let the man gets closer to him. There are rough and big palms holding onto his hips, caressing his hipbones with the thumbs, while the other four fingers for each hand are digging into his butt cheeks.

“Daddy, ngh,” he can’t help but to moan out when Chanyeol drags the flat of his tongue along his collarbone. Chanyeol is so fucking hot and sexy. Even just the slightest touch from him could turn Baekhyun into a moaning mess.

His mouth trails down to his erected nipple and Baekhyun mewls softly when the teeth suck on it so harshly. The hands on his hips move to grope onto his full thighs and caress the skin. Baekhyun holds back his breathe as fingers trail along his crotch before taking a firm grasp over his half hard cock.

“Look at you, my sweet baby. You are hard already.” Chanyeol comments, chuckling against his ribs and Baekhyun whimpers in delight when finally the hand on his cock moves up and down although in a slow and teasing manner.

“Daddy, p-please…” Baekhyun finds himself begging for the attention. It should be him who pleasures the man since he is the sweet baby, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to want to stop teasing him anytime soon.

“Hm? What is it, baby?” The man asks, squeezing his cock and he chokes on his saliva. Baekhyun’s fingers grip onto the soft bed sheet under him, twisting the fabric while Chanyeol keeps teasing over his slit then caressing his shaft, before then he fondles with his balls.

A loud but sensual cry is ripped out of his mouth when Chanyeol leans back down to bite on his neck harshly. Baekhyun lifts his hand up, trembled fingers grasping onto the man’s dress shirt.

Chanyeol is staring down at him, smirking in satisfaction. “Look at your face, baby. You are seducing me.”

Baekhyun pants heavily, his chest moving up and down, and his mouth gasping for air. His eyes are filled with unshed tears of pleasure as Chanyeol is fastening his hand on his cock. Oh my goodness, this is so good. He grips tightly onto the man’s shirt, arching his back to the touch.

Chanyeol holds a hand over his flushed cheek, angling his face to the side before he dips down to kiss his gasping mouth. Baekhyun moans right away, clutching onto the man for dear life. Chanyeol has the sweetest and the plumpest lips and they are the best that Baekhyun has ever kissed. The man has the skill of kissing, rough lips twisting here and there, sucking his lips, and stealing his breath away. A tongue is slithering pass into his mouth, causing Baekhyun to whine into the messy kiss.

Their lips detach for a while, their harsh breathings are ragged and hitting each other’s face. Baekhyun throws his head back, feeling his orgasm nearing.

“…c-close,” he whispers out, “d-daddy, can I come p-please?” He chokes out a request. Chanyeol coos at his obedience and kisses his lips. “Such a good boy. Come for Daddy.”

Baekhyun’s body shakes in euphoria and he comes staining the man’s hand. He slumps back down to the bed, heaving for breathe. He thinks it’s over but no, Chanyeol has so many plans for him.

The man grabs onto his thighs and spreads them apart, pinning them to the bed. Baekhyun lets out a questioning mewl and he moans out softly when the man’s long and thick fingers push into his hole. He gasps at the pleasuring pain and Chanyeol keeps a firm grip on his hip.

“Oh G-God!” Baekhyun shrieks when the fingers spread him open and thrust inside despite the tightness. Chanyeol grunts at the warmness wrapped around his fingers.

“You are so wet and warm inside, baby. I love it.”

Baekhyun begins to move himself down onto the fingers, fucking himself while vocalizing how good those fingers are. They split and they prod, abusing his sweet spot repeatedly and every so slowly. His cock rises back up and Baekhyun cries out like a girl just because he has his prostate abused by the delicious thick fingers owned by his sugar daddy.

“Daddy! Daddy! Ah! Aaah!”

When his second orgasm is nearing, the fingers leave him and Baekhyun opens his eyes in disappointment and surprise. He whines for them to come back inside of him but Chanyeol has another idea.

The man gets rid of his dress shirt and trousers, throwing the fabric down to the carpeted floor and Baekhyun hears the sound of his belt clinking down. Chanyeol’s skin is warm as it touches his own.

“Finger yourself.” Chanyeol’s voice is steady but it leaves him no room to disobey, so Baekhyun lifts his hand up to his mouth to wet his own fingers. Chanyeol’s eyes are on him for the whole time he is slicking his fingers up and down and he makes sure to put on an act to rile him up even more.

Chanyeol draws his hand away forcefully and brings it down to his wet hole, and Baekhyun sticks his fingers in immediately. A strained and loud moan leaves him and he begins to pick previous pace up to reach for his orgasm. Chanyeol wants a show then he will give him one.

The man moves around, still kneeling in between his legs and Baekhyun is too lost in pleasuring himself to even realize what the man is doing. When Chanyeol’s soft voice is calling for him and to tell him to see, he chokes on his breathe.

The room is dark, but Baekhyun still can make the outline of the older man’s cock. It’s big and thick and long as it rests in the man’s palm. Chanyeol is jacking himself off to the sight of him fingering himself and Baekhyun feels a sudden wave of pleasure at the fact of that.

Chanyeol is hovering on top of him, thrusting into his own hand while keeping his gaze on the boy under him. Baekhyun spreads his legs even wider, twisting his wrist to shove his fingers even faster into himself. The tension is too much in between them and the room is getting hotter even though it’s night time.

Baekhyun sniffs, begging to be let to come once again and Chanyeol lets him with strained voice. He prods against his prostate once more before spilling his cum all over his stomach. He can hear Chanyeol’s harsh breathing and as he slumps back down on the bed, the older man is holding onto the side of his face.

“I’m going to cum on you.” He tells him and Baekhyun moans softly at the image.

He lies there weakly, watching Chanyeol jacking off through the darkness. The man grunts lowly before he spurts his warm cum on the boy under him. Baekhyun closes his eyes when the cum lands on his cheek and lips, most of the liquid lands on his chest and covers his nipples.

Chanyeol is breathing so harshly by the time he finishes and the man traps him down to the bed, kissing him roughly. Baekhyun hums into his mouth as their tongues are tangled together in a difficult angle. The man’s hands caress his sides and back, before rolling them over and letting Baekhyun rests on top of him.

With their mouths still pressed close, Baekhyun’s eyelids slowly drop down and he falls asleep in fatigue in between their kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he wakes up in the morning, he is curled under the warm and comfy covers. His hair is sticking out here and there and his mouth is opened in a cute yawn. Baekhyun sits up sleepily and looks around the place. Where is this? When did he become rich? Or did he—oh.

Oh.

Baekhyun rubs his eyes with his fists and his brain is still remembering about what had happened yesterday and last night, when he hears a light chuckle coming from somewhere. He stops rubbing onto his eyes and drops his hands down, only to find Chanyeol standing there on the doorway, smirking slightly.

“Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?” The man asks while closing the gap between them. He sits onto the edge of the bed when Baekhyun mutters a shy ‘yes’, before he then kisses the boy on his lips.

“You look so cute when you sleep.” Chanyeol smiles at him, reaching to pat his unruly hair down. Baekhyun feels blush creeping up to his cheeks and the older man laughs at that, before kissing his flushed cheeks repeatedly.

“Go shower and put on some clothes we bought yesterday. Do you want to go somewhere today or do you have any class?”

Baekhyun wipes the sleep away from his face. “What time is it?” He asks hoarsely. Chanyeol curls his arm around his still bare waist and Baekhyun keens at their skin contact when he realizes that Chanyeol is only wearing his tight boxers.

“It’s just eight.”

“Oh, I have a class on ten.” Baekhyun mutters, feeling a bit disappointed to know that he has a class soon. Chanyeol hums and kisses his temple, making Baekhyun closes his eyes to relish in being treated so gently.

“Go get ready. After your class, I will get you and we can go somewhere. How about it?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun whispers shyly. Chanyeol laughs at his timid response before he picks the boy up from the bed. Baekhyun squeaks at the sudden reveal of his naked body yet Chanyeol ignores him as he brings the boy into the bathroom.

“Use anything you want. The new toothbrush is in the second cabinet. Clean up, baby.” Chanyeol winks and gives his bare butt a teasing tap, causing Baekhyun to squeal in surprise.

As the door is closed, Baekhyun heaves a sigh. Oh my goodness, he must be dreaming right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes him a while to get ready because the bathroom is too up to dated with the technology and he needs quite some time to figure on which buttons he needs to press to not destroy something. He is fresh out of the shower, smelling like Chanyeol, and wearing the new expensive outfit Chanyeol had bought for him yesterday. Damn, that man knows fashion, Baekhyun muses in his mind as he stares at himself on the mirror.

As he walks out of the bedroom, Chanyeol is already neat and complete for his working attire. When he notices that Baekhyun is coming closer, he smiles to the boy and stops reading his newspaper.

“Come here, baby.” He calls, opening his arms wide. Baekhyun goes into his arms and he slips onto his lap. Chanyeol sniffs onto his neck, grinning. “You smell just like me. I like it.”

Baekhyun smiles shyly, winding his arms around the man’s neck. “I like it, too.”

“Give me my kiss.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun nods, before he leans forward to press their lips together. The man smiles against his mouth and tilts his head to kiss him deeper, making Baekhyun mewls softly.

Their kiss turns hot in no time and Baekhyun feels hands groping onto his thigh and ass. Chanyeol draws away to give him a second to breathe.

“Oh, baby. I can’t get enough of you. You should get off before I pop out a boner.”

Baekhyun giggles softly, covering his swollen lips with his palms before he climbs down from his lap. Chanyeol then gives him a full set of American breakfast and they eat slowly while sharing light chats.

Chanyeol drives him to his college and Baekhyun can finally leave the car after so many kisses on his mouth from the man who can’t even let him go. He is happy that his class is only for a while and with the promise to go somewhere with the man, Baekhyun attends his lecture with a full smile.

By the time he is out of his class, Chanyeol is already waiting out of the building, leaning so handsomely against the hood of his car. Baekhyun comes running to him, greeting him with a smile but Chanyeol winds an arm around him and gives him a strong kiss on his mouth.

They get into the car and share a few more kisses before Chanyeol drives them to another expensive shopping district. Baekhyun finds himself clinging onto the older man’s arm to make sure that he won’t knock something down and end up ruining it.

Chanyeol buys him some new bags (and that makes Baekhyun looks down to the sling bag he is currently using, oh it’s so wrinkly and bad) and also some new shoes (because the front part of his left of is opening its mouth like a crocodile already). Chanyeol also buys him the newest phone with diamond all around it. Baekhyun gulps as he is handed the new phone. It’s real diamond. Oh my God.

The first contact being entered into the phone is Chanyeol and it’s cute because the older man buys the same phone so they can have couple phones. The next thing is to find food for lunch and Baekhyun thinks he should stop the money wasting for a while so he drags the older man into McD.

Chanyeol sends him an amused smile while he recites his orders to the man behinds the cashier. Baekhyun pays him no mind at first, but then he yelps when Chanyeol is pressing his crotch against his bottom, moving down to whisper, “That guy is checking you out, but I will let him know that he has no chance.”

So Baekhyun goes to find a seat for them with blushing face and a smirking Chanyeol, while the guy behind the cashier is looking terrified and disappointed.

They share the burgers and fries, even sharing some kisses as well because Chanyeol just can’t keep his hands off of him. Baekhyun tells him to stop for a while and promises him a full round of kisses later at home (because tomorrow is Saturday and he has no classes at all).

Chanyeol drives them back to his house and Baekhyun reaches to peck his cheek to thank him. It’s not like he forces Chanyeol to buy all of these but when the older man is offering his money, who is he to refuse? The money doesn’t even mean anything to Chanyeol. He still has so much of it.

When they get back in, Chanyeol lifts him up into his arms and he rushes into his bedroom. Baekhyun holds back his laughs when the man throws him down onto the bed and traps him down.

“Daddy, you are so impatient.” He purses his lips teasingly. Chanyeol’s eyes are trained on his lips and Baekhyun sticks his tongue out to purposely wet his lip. The older man groans and slips his hands under his sweater and frees the boy out from it.

Baekhyun’s chest is heaving when the man shrugs his suit off, followed by his dress shirt. It’s not the same as last night because the evening is still clear and the room is not dark. Baekhyun can see everything.

Chanyeol reaches for his pants and Baekhyun lifts his hips to help him get rid of them. The older man stands up from the bed to unbuckle his pants and drag them down his strong legs. Baekhyun comes face to face with the thick and hard girth of the man and oh holy fuck, it’s so big.

“Like what you see, baby?” Chanyeol asks, grasping onto his cock and running his hand up and down on the shaft.

Baekhyun climbs down from the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of the man.

“Daddy, I want it in my mouth.” He says softly. Chanyeol holds a hand on his head, while his other hand guides his cock against the boy’s lips.

“Go on and get your treat.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth and welcomes the thick cock into his mouth. His precum tastes bitter but the taste is addicting and he wants more of it. He hums around the cock, opening his mouth as wide as he can. Baekhyun lifts his hands up to hold onto the older man’s butt as leverage and Chanyeol groans at the sight.

“You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth, Baekhyun. Fuck.”

Baekhyun feels happy with the flatter and he relaxes his throat to swallow him deeper, causing the man to grip onto his hair and start to thrust into his mouth. He almost chokes but he relaxes himself almost immediately and goes to deep throat him. Chanyeol is groaning in delight at his blowjob skill, as the man is moving his hips forward and backward, fucking his mouth in a slow pace.

He grips onto the man’s flat butt cheeks while he hollows his mouth to give him the best blowjob ever. Chanyeol grunts and caresses his cheeks with his hands.

“So pretty, my baby. Mm, all mine.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes and looks up to the man, moaning around his cock. Chanyeol loses his control and pulls his cock out of his mouth, before pulling the boy up back to his feet and kissing his mouth harshly. Baekhyun whimpers, slipping his fingers into the man’s messy hair to pull on his scalp and enjoying the groans from the man when he does so.

Chanyeol manhandles him down to the bed and spreads his legs wide. “Do you think you can take me now?”

“Yes. Yes, please, Daddy,” Baekhyun lifts his knees up to reveal his twitching hole. He doesn’t needs any preparation, damn it! He wants that cock in him!

Chanyeol pulls his hips closer before he guides his cock to nudge against his entrance. Baekhyun holds his hands on the back of his knees to give him more access. The initial push makes the both of them groan in pleasure. Baekhyun’s breathe is stuck in his chest while Chanyeol’s huge cock pushes past into him.

“Baby, fuck, you are so fucking tight,” the older man grunts through his gritted teeth, making Baekhyun moans at how sexy that sounds.

Chanyeol humps into him, pushing all his length deep inside, and resulting in Baekhyun releasing his holds on his knees to arch his back in pleasure. They haven’t even started moving but just with Chanyeol settled balls deep inside of him is enough to send him to cloud nine.

Chanyeol is a chairman of his company and he knows what he wants the most. He knows what to do with his power and he knows how to make people submit under him. Baekhyun is no exception, as the boy is gasping and moaning under his mercy. The older man is fucking him into the bed, slamming his cock in and out of him, stretching his hole, and enjoying the drunken little whimpers from the boy.

Baekhyun tries to find anything to hold onto while the man is having his way with him, but to no avail he can’t even find anything to balance himself. Chanyeol’s thrusts are sending him upwards before dragging him downwards and he ends up being jolted like a ragdoll.

“D-Daddy- oooh ooh my g-g-goodness- ahhh yesss-”

Cruel fingers come up to twist his nipples deliciously painful and that makes Baekhyun’s body to spasm in delight. His voice is gone by the time Chanyeol is leaning down to leave various bite marks all over his skin. Baekhyun hugs the man down close to him as he pants against his ear from all the thrusts into his ass.

“…dad- dy, oh oh ooh, nnnh ah!”

Chanyeol sucks a big and bold mark on the side of his neck while grunting against his skin, picking up his pace. His cock drives in and out, abusing the boy with his way. Baekhyun’s consciousness is slowly leaving him because the sex is so good. Oh my, he doesn’t want to stop.

“Clo- ah, close! Daddy! Ple- aaaaaah! Please!!” He chokes out when a big palm encloses over his leaking cock. Chanyeol is breathing down on his face, smirking evilly.

“No is a no, baby. You don’t come until I do.” He tells him and Baekhyun cries out at the impeding orgasm. Chanyeol and his cock are too much.

The older man fucks him faster and deeper. Baekhyun’s whole body shakes as he hears the squelching sounds from the man’s cock and his hole. It’s so filthy yet he loves it so much.

Chanyeol bumps his hips into his ass, grinding on him while chasing for his end. He grunts loudly, eyes closing and head thrown back when he comes spilling into the boy under him. Baekhyun moans out when warmness sloshes inside of him. The older man stares down at him and reaches to pump his hard cock for him.

“You are being such a good boy for me. Come for Daddy, Baekhyun.”

The older man’s sex voice triggers him and Baekhyun comes with the help of his hand, a strained scream leaves his mouth. Chanyeol licks his cum cleans before he kisses him deeply, letting him tastes himself, much to Baekhyun’s whining sounds. The man just laughs at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After their first sex, Chanyeol lifts him up and carries him to the bathroom. Baekhyun gets a round of soft kisses all over his face when they settle in the bath tub. Chanyeol keeps his grip on him while the boy cuddles on his lap.

“Was it good?” Baekhyun asks on his shoulder.

“Well, of course. My baby gets the best ass here.” Chanyeol responds with a laugh, squeezing his butt cheek. Baekhyun purses his lips and leans back, before he goes to lock their lips together.

The older man clutches onto his hips while they massage their tongues together. Baekhyun’s wet fingers trail up the man’s muscled arms before winding around his neck and slipping into his hair.

“I like it when you play with my hair.” Chanyeol admits, kissing the column of his neck. Baekhyun pulls onto his hair even more and the older man grunts in delight. He starts rutting his cock against his under thigh and Baekhyun giggles in amusement.

“So soon, daddy?” He teases with a sweet voice. Chanyeol gropes onto his ass while guiding him up.

“Yeah.” He says before he pushes his cock into his hole. Baekhyun moans, clutching onto the man’s shoulder while he starts to bounce on the man’s lap to ride him. The water in the tub spills out as they move like animals in heat, trying to seek for more intimacy.

Baekhyun throws his head back when the cock inside of him grazes on his prostate again and again, inducing his precum to leak into the water. Chanyeol breathes heavily on his collarbone, holding him close and sucking little marks on his shoulder.

After a long ride in the water, they come in an orgasm together and Baekhyun slumps heavily against the older man.

“You can’t keep up with my pace, baby? You are still so young though.” Chanyeol mutters breathlessly on his ear, pecking the lobe afterwards.

Baekhyun huffs at him, hitting his back with a weak fist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is so sweet. He lifts him back to the bed and cloth him. He hugs him to his sleep and they share soft kisses when they are feeling too tender and soft. Baekhyun finds himself laughing breathlessly when the ma tickles his sides.

They have meals together, their bare feet tangling and playing with each other, before Chanyeol lifts the boy’s feet to put them on his lap. Baekhyun appreciates the sweet move but his toes play with the string of the man’s sweat pants before they end up fucking on the dining table.

They go out again for the next day, on the next week, and for the whole month, before Baekhyun then realizes that they have been, what, going out for like a month and a half.

And Chanyeol is so fucking sweet. He is like the dream man for every boy and girl.

The man spoils him rotten. He buys him everything, he pays for his college fee, and he buys him new laptop. He lets Baekhyun sleeps over (because his apartment is due soon and he doesn’t want to tell Chanyeol that yet) and he feeds him delicious and expensive meals.

They have slow sex when they feel like going sweet and they will have rough sex when Chanyeol is too horny and Baekhyun is too willing.

There is no place in Chanyeol’s house that has not been dirtied by their fucking. Every spot is, at least once, dirtied by their cums.

They fuck on the windowsill, on the couch, on the door, on the garage, on top of the kitchen counter, on top of the spinning washing machine, on top of the piano, even out at the balcony.

And now, Baekhyun is gasping as Chanyeol fucks him in his outdoor pool.

“Daddy, ngghh,”

Chanyeol smirks, the water drops from his hair after they swim around. “You feel so good around me, Baekhyun. So wet and warm.”

Baekhyun clutches onto the pool’s edge, crossing his legs higher around the man’s hips while Chanyeol drives into him slow and hard. They end up dirtying the water and need to clean the pool.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol drives him and takes him from his college. They have lunch together, go to dates numerous times, buy couple things so many times, and whisper sweet nothings at anytime they want.

If that’s not love, what is it then?

Baekhyun feels his face burns as he tries his best to concentrate to finish his assignment. It’s due tomorrow and it’s only a bit left but Chanyeol can’t even leave his brain. He locks himself in his small apartment to make sure that there’s no Chanyeol coaxing him to go on a date or to have sex.

But look! Even when he is so far away from him, Baekhyun can’t forget him! Ugh, he is so screwed! What to do? Why should he fall for his sugar daddy? Oh, wait, what?

Yes. Baekhyun admits that he is slowly but surely falls for his sugar daddy. Oh my goodness, how can he not? Chanyeol kisses him on every time he can, whispers about how much he will miss him, hugs him tight, and even cooks for him. Baekhyun must be crazy if he doesn’t fall for him. And he is handsome. And rich, too. No one can resist him.

“Oh God.” Baekhyun finally finishes his assignment half assed, throwing the papers back into his bag and goes to lie down on the thin mattress.

Chanyeol. What is he doing now? Does he miss Baekhyun like Baekhyun misses him?

As if on cue, his phone beeps for a new message and it’s from the older man.

_I miss you. Finish your assignment quickly so I can see you._

Baekhyun bites on his lip to hold himself back from smiling. Oh my God. See? He is so fucking sweet.

He wants to run into his arms and tells him how much he has fallen for him and then kisses him until he is breathless. He wants Chanyeol to tell him the same and to take him into his arms and never let go.

Would that happen though? Baekhyun sighs. Impossible. Heh. They are only tied in a relationship that is pleasure oriented.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, except that Baekhyun finds himself to be quite lucky yet unlucky at the same time.

He wakes up to loud knocking on his door and harsh voice calling for his name. Baekhyun cracks his bones and grabs onto his sweater to greet whoever the rude guest is.

Turns out it’s the building owner. And he is asking for the payment which is due yesterday.

Oh. My. God. Baekhyun forgets about it. Screw Chanyeol and his persistent brain!

“P-Please give me one more day! I-I forgot!” He begs, wincing at how wrong that sounds. He should not forget to pay for his rent. But, ugh, he is spending so much time with Chanyeol that he forgets everything that is his real life. He is just a poor college student who needs money and entertainment. But he only drowns himself in the entertainment and forgets about trying to find a job to pay for his rent.

“You trash! Get out!” The old man’s face is red in anger while he pushes Baekhyun away from the doorway. Baekhyun yelps when he stumbles down onto the floor, scraping his palms with the dirt.

The owner starts grabbing onto his things and throwing them out. Baekhyun screeches when he grabs onto his bag. Oh no, he will not throw it! That’s the bag from Chanyeol and the new laptop and his phone is in there!

“No!” He grunts at the old man but the man keeps trashing his things. Baekhyun clutches onto his bag dearly, scooting to the corner and trying to rack any idea from his brain. Think, Baekhyun, think! What should you do when you are in danger?

_Call me when you need anything. Just call me and I will come to you soon._

Baekhyun grasps onto his phone and dials the speed dial number one. Chanyeol, please answer. The call is unanswered and Baekhyun hisses. Where is he when he is calling for him?

Oh God, he is going to be homeless. Maybe he can crash at some friend’s for tonight?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What is going on here?” A familiar voice resonates from the opened door of his apartment and Baekhyun lifts his head up, only to find Chanyeol standing there with a stern face.

“C-Chanyeol!” He breathes out in relief.

The building owner stomps to the tall man and gives him a piercing stare. “You know this kid? He couldn’t pay his rent and that’s why he is kicked out of the place! Get off!”

Baekhyun sends Chanyeol a look and the tall man frowns. “Even though you are the owner of the place and he couldn’t pay for the rent, you have no right to wreck his personal belongings. Step back or this won’t end pretty.”

“What the hell are you talking about? I’m taking back my place! This trash shouldn’t –”

Chanyeol grabs the old man’s shirt and glares at him. “You are talking to Lawyer Park Chanyeol right now so I suggest you shut your mouth and be careful on what you say.”

“L-Lawyer?” The owner stutters, glancing back to a crouching Baekhyun then back to the intimidating man in suit.

“He will be out of this trash place today. You can keep my words. Now screw away before I bring you to my office and we can finish everything there.” Chanyeol hisses to his face before he drops the old man back to his feet.

The building owner scrambles out of the place and that leaves the both of them alone. Baekhyun gulps when Chanyeol comes closer to him, crouching in front of him and pulling him into his arms.

“Hey, baby.” He calls softly and that’s when Baekhyun relaxes immediately in his arms.

“Chanyeol. I’m glad you are here.” The boy whispers against his shoulder, hugging his waist tightly.

“I’m sorry that I can’t be any quicker. What is going on here?”

Baekhyun clutches onto him. “The rent was due yesterday and I forgot to pay it. Actually, I don’t have the money to pay him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could help you.” Chanyeol mutters softly. Baekhyun curls to him. “I didn’t want to bother you. Sorry.”

“Come with me. Live with me in my house. I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

“But,”

“Shh, baby. You are not going to be a bother. I will be very happy to have you stay with me.” Chanyeol kisses the crown of his head. The boy sniffles. “What am I to you, Chanyeol? Am I still just a sweet baby to you? Or am I a charity object for you now? I don’t want to stay with you if I’m one of those towards you.”

The older man leans back and holds onto his cheeks. “You are not a charity object. Why are you saying that?”

“I want to be someone else to you other than just a sweet baby who you can take anywhere with you and fuck every time you want to.” Baekhyun mutters lowly, feeling embarrassed to admit such thing.

Chanyeol leans to kiss his lips softly. “Then be my boyfriend so you can have the reason to stay and live with me.”

Baekhyun’s head snaps up to look at the older male. “What?”

“You hear me, baby. I have fallen for your charms and it’s hard to get out of it. You are too irresistible for me.” Chanyeol chuckles as he tenderly caresses the boy’s cheek. “I have fallen for you, Baekhyun. Be completely mine and be my real baby?”

Baekhyun can’t believe over what his ears have caught and he gapes in shock. Chanyeol laughs and pecks his parted mouth.

“I-Is that for r-real? You like me too?”

“‘Too’?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrow teasingly. Baekhyun’s face flushes and he glances away. The older man laughs and pecks his cheek gently, taking in his scent.

“Yes, baby. You like me and I like you. It’s that simple, so be mine.”

Baekhyun’s lips tremble before he throws himself to the older male, hugging him tightly. Chanyeol laughs and pats his head. “I will take that as a yes.”

“Yes! Yes! Chanyeol, yes!” The boy chants repeatedly. Chanyeol kisses his lips softly to reassure him that yes, this is real, no, it’s not a dream. Baekhyun is still gaping as they pack his things and load them to the older man’s car. Chanyeol drives them back to his house before he lifts the boy up into his bedroom.

He traps him down to his bed, staring at him lovingly.

“I get you now, my baby.” He mutters lowly, caressing Baekhyun’s head. The boy leans into the touch. “You get me, daddy.”

“Oh no, you don’t call me that and get away with it.” Chanyeol says in between his laugh as he undresses the boy under him. Baekhyun laughs softly and thinks that this is too good to be true.

Chanyeol kisses him again and then he realizes that all this whole time, it’s always been real.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” He whispers. The older man smiles to him, “Anything for you, my sugar,” before he drowns him into a million kisses that speak promises and eternity of love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, at last I finished and posted this! Hope you enjoy this smutty oneshot hehe~ Comments, guys! <3 Thank you for reading~ <3


End file.
